


Have a Sanstastic Day

by PaperGhostie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys works at the local University doing SCIENCE, Bara!Sans, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader doesn't like her brother-in-law, Reader is a punmaster, Reader's dad is a trucker, Reader's mom is a manager at a gas station, Reader's sister is a mother hen and new mother, Sans Makes Puns, She wants Sans to also do SCIENCE, anti-bullying, ectodick, monster racism, reader is a nerd, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperGhostie/pseuds/PaperGhostie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I decided in my head that I needed to write a reader insert that is more of a self-insert or an OC insert? She has a family, but they won't interfere that often, she has a degree that she is almost finished with, and she is pretty chill with anyone, except for bullies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Catty and Bratty are the Best

The weather outside casts the perfect excuse for you to stay inside. You take this as a sign to go to your favorite coffee shop. They have recently hired a pair of monsters as baristas. They are working most days since monsters were not yet covered by minimum wage laws, therefore they earn less than humans. You often have prayed that the lawmakers would be intelligent and humane enough to correct that issue. The two girls have always been chipper to see their regulars and were a great pair of salespeople. Their rhyming names always stuck to the tip of your tongue until you could read the alligator girl’s name tag.

 

As soon as you stick your head into the warm shop, out of the dreary weather outside, Bratty greets you with her (odd enough) valley girl accent. “Oh, it’s like, _____!”

 

From the back counter her sister from another mister, Catty cheers, “Ohmygah, hi, _____!” She finishes the current customer’s coffee and hands it to him. “Like, have a good day, Burgerpants!” she cheers. Her kitty grin seems, even more, chipper today.

 

The orange tom cat monster groans and asks her to not call him that. He nods a greeting to you as he sips his coffee. After a pause to swallow the warm liquid, he smirks and asks, “Staying here for the day, ____?” You feel as though you have walked into an episode of Cheers. You nod and approach the counter and grin at the orange tom slid up beside you, “We’re still on for game night, Thursday, right?”

 

“Yeah, of course, man,” you answer and tap his nose. “Unless you’re gonna be a scared cat…”

 

He huffs in mock offense before sputtering out,“What? Me? I’d never let a group of mindless golems take my team down.” He leans in and purrs with an actual purr, “Especially for a certain archery girl that I have been keeping my eye on.” You laugh and push his face away to his slight chagrin. “You have a good day, (first letter of name). I’ll see you around.”

 

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” you chuckle, waving at him. “Stay out of trouble, cool cat.” You grin at his soft cough and shy glance away as he heads out the door. _If he weren’t always smoking and hitting on everything that moves, I’d consider it._ You wave at the gator girl, Bratty and giggle, “How have you been today?”

 

“It’s been, like, super dead today,” Bratty begins, letting Catty take over the answer, without hesitation.

 

The purple cat-like girl giggles from the blender as she fills up a cup of a smoothie for the drive-thru,”Yeah, and we’re, like, so bored, here. It’s so lame without someone around, ya know?”

 

“Yeah, that’s why we love it when you come around,” Bratty continues. “So, the usual?” She means if you were going to the house coffee that you usually covered up with sugar and creamer. It was cheap and you got free refills for it. But, you're craving something sweeter today.

 

You glance up and see that their menu has expanded since the last time you were here… or the last time you actually looked at the board. You shake your head, “How about a cappuccino? Frozen?”

 

“We have caramel, french vanilla, mocha, or mint chocolate for those, so far!” Catty cheers from the other side of the bakery display.  She starts rearranging the scones with altered plastic gloves on. The alteration was primitive, making them plastic mitts, but it still allows the girls to work with proper sanitation protocols. “I suggest the mocha, it’s so delicious!”

 

“Ohmygosh, yes,” coos Bratty. “Or, the vanilla one is really good with, like, the orange-cranberry scones. I love the combination so much!”

 

“I’ll take those,” you chirp, feeling the overflow of energy from the pair. “That sounds interesting.” You know that Bratty and Catty usually have a good sense of taste. “Have you had more business since you guys opened up at least?” You lean against the partition on the serving station as Bratty rings you up. Her painted claws types out the prices and adds tax after figuring it on a worn out calculator. She tells you a simple 'thanks' as you pay two dollars and some change, telling her to split the remainder with Catty.

 

After receiving your goods, you bring your bag and jacket to your previously claimed corner of four large, squat armchairs around a square wood table. You curl into the corner and a boot up your computer. After a few moments of fighting with wires, your earbuds are plugged in and placed into your ears. The world slowly fades.

 

After a half-hour of working, you are distracted by a small, scaly claw waving over the top of your computer. You pause and save everything before responding. You smile at the squat dinosaur monster and ask sweetly, “Yes?”

 

She fiddles with her own claws and asks in a raspy, squeaky voice, “I’m-I’m so sorry to bother you.” _What a nervous little thing. I feel like I should know her..._ “B-but, I n-noticed that you are here al-almost every day. An-and, you seem really cool from wh-what the baristas say… and…” She pauses to look, back to a blue fishwoman. She gives bright, shark-toothed smile and a thumbs up, holding a box of pastries and a cup carrier with three cups with her freehand. She nods and continues, “I was wondering if you would like to hang out with my girlfriend and our friends and me sometime?”

 

You blink and look to the fish punk with some curiosity. She raises a brow and waves a hand towards you with a crooked grin. You shrug and nod, answering gently, “You both seem friendly, why not?”

 

“Re-really?” the clementine dino-dragon nerd enthusiastically asks. “M-may I… may I see your phone?” After you hand it to her, she motions for her girlfriend over and they take a selfie together. The fishlady kisses her girlfriend’s blushing cheek before the light flashed. The dragon? huffs and types onto your phone. Her girlfriend barks a boisterous laugh. “I-I added myself there… with our picture.” She hands it back and blushes darker before adding, “Oh! I’m Alphys and this is my girlfriend. “ You nod and raise a brow at the familiarity that you felt from seeing them together, even.

 

“I’m Undyne,” the aquatic maid introduces herself in a rough, airy tone. She holds her hand out with a smug grin. You take her hand, only to gasp out your name as she crushes your hand. “Sorry, I’m not used to wimps,” she chuckles with a sympathetic expression. She glances down when her girlfriend elbows her in the hip, glances at what Alphys was pointing out, and immediately groans. “You may be cool, but you and another nerd in our group will like each other. You both like puns.”

 

You rose your brow and look at the shirt. _Right…_ You gave them a sheepish grin and ask, “What can I say? I wear my heart on my sleeve…” Alphys giggles and Undyne groans, picking up the reptilian woman. You wave nonchalantly, still trying to place where you know them. _Perhaps they are fellow patrons of the coffee stop?_

 

Undyne hollers over her shoulder as she exits the building, “She’s gonna message you, nerd. Later!” You waved good-bye back to the giggling Alphys, a shit-eating grin on your face.

 

Catty and Bratty excitedly chat between them as soon as the door closes. “OMYGAH, they are gonna love her! She is gonna fit in with them!” cheers Catty.

 

Bratty giggles and adds, “We’re the best at matchmaking, but, like, for friends!”

 

“Thanks, ladies!” you call from your spot. “I guess y’all know I was feeling **bonely** .” You stand up to reveal your T-shirt with a ‘winking’ skeleton on a pirate ship on it, with the caption of _I can tell you a skele-ton about my ships!_

 

Out of curiosity, you look up Alphys on a social website nearly everyone you knew from the Underground would use. It wasn’t exclusive to Monsters, but not many humans had an account there. Sure enough, it was easy enough to find the pair’s profiles. Something sparks your interest in Alphys bio section. She was the former Royal Scientist and now works on your campus. You snap your fingers. You knew she looked familiar. She worked in a department near where you usually lurked on campus. You liked her latest status talking about how she was trying to drag one of her friends back into the ‘dark side’, meaning science, and calling him a bonehead for not just breaking down already. And comment that you’d be glad to drag someone down with them.  
  
With your socialization quota met for the day, you went back pouring over and organizing your notes. Graduation was only two months away, and you had to prove that all the time, effort, money, and tutoring was not for naught. You chuckle at your own word play and mutter to yourself about offering that to Alphys and her **bone** headed friend. But, despite your best efforts to remain anti-social and productive, your profile was, for once, busy with the interactions between you, Alphys, and her friend who calls himself “Bone Tired” instead of a real name. Then again, you couldn’t tell if that was a real name with most monsters having unusual monikers compared to humans.


	2. Alphys Invites You to be Another Kind of Nerd

Another day, another eight or so hours of you working on the final. You sigh as once again your work is interrupted by social values. Your phone was buzzing against the wooden top of the table. You, again, pause and save before addressing the pressing issue. Your hopes drop as you saw it was your chatty father on the line. You thank your past self for having the habit of saving and pausing before answering anything. “Hey, how’s it going?” you ask, showing the actual care you had for your parent.

 

“Not much over here,” he says with a sigh. He mutters to himself about another driver getting too close to his truck. Your father’s life-long passion for the transportation industry has given you more respect for truckers. “Ah, sorry, about that. Bozo the Clown decided his little _Fiesta_ had to hide under my trailer for a moment… But, yeah, just the same bullshit, different _locals_ …” He drew out the last word with a slight twang. “How’s _____?” He often refers to you in the third person, in a humorous manner.

 

“Doing alright, working on my thesis, as usual, of course,” you chuckle and approach the counter for your third re-fill for the day. You hold up a finger before pulling up a bottle of cranberry juice and a large bottle of water. (Another trick you learned from your driving father. Keep the kidneys and bladder healthy.) “Just hanging out with the two girls I told you about, at the coffee shop.” When she indicates, you hand your cash to Bratty who giggles at your humored patience. “You know, the one practically ran by the two?”

 

He hums and asks with a verbal pause, “Oh, ah… The rhyming names ones?” You hummed in agreement as you sipped from your bottle of water. “Chatty and Batty?” he offers as he tries his best to remember the pair.

 

“Bratty and Catty,” you chuckle. They both turn to face you and waved for you to say hi to your dad for them. “And, they say hi, as usual.”

 

“At least **somebody** is keeping you social, you nerd,” he chuckles. He hollers in slight alarm and yet calmly tells you, “Hold on, here, hun. I have to pull over to the side here. I’m hoping to stop here and take a little break.”

 

“Your kidneys again,” you flatly state. He grunts in agreement as you hear the truck’s air brakes release. You walk over to your laptop, pulling open a file and typing into the small database that you had created for him. “Do you know how long they have been bothering you?”

 

“Eh, just a couple of days,” he grumbles as he was, undoubtedly, grabbing his jug for water and some medication. “It’s not something too bad.”

 

“You sound tired,” you comment, as you continue to type in the new information.

 

Your father sighs as he crawls out of the truck, once again, making you thankful he purchased a headset for his phone. “I’m not waking up from it, no. It’s just a fever and some pain.” You simply hummed and continued typing. He sighs and lists off what he has been doing to treat the infection, “I take two aspirin, twice a day. Two in the morning, two in the evening. I drink at least two of my jug, you know, my big jug of water.” You hum in affirmation. “And, I have been drinking two bottles of cranberry juice, you know, the little ones they sell in gas stations, for like, two dollars or whatever.” You simply agree and allow him to continue as your typing became faster. “Two of those a day, as well.”

 

“Okay, I have that down,” you state, you look up and nod to the tentative appearance of someone at the edge of your vision.  “Is there anything else I should put down for Doctor Schnider?”

 

After a brief pause, he playfully tells you, “Nah.”, in a drawn out matter. “You take care of yourself, hun. I’ll see you when I’m in town next, okay?” There was a pause as you both check to see if he had a doctor’s appointment coming up. “Hopefully, Thursday afternoon, right?”

 

“Right,” you agree with a chuckle. “I love you, Dad. I’ll see you then… or else Little Mikey is gonna get a call from the Mother Hen or Mom.” Your father immediately groaned at the mention of ‘Mother Hen’ (a nickname you had both agreed upon to describe your younger, more high strung sister. “Good, so I’ll see you?”

 

“Yeah, you’ll see me, I guess if I **have to** ,” he teases. “I love you. Bye.”

 

You simply answer with a bye and, “I love you, too.” You look up to be eye-to-eye with the clementine dragon monster you met the day before.

 

“I for-forgot to text myself yesterday, to get your number,” she meekly states with a faint blush. “An-and I figured I should invite you in person since you were probably too busy wi-without any indication. I mean I guess since you added me on the web as a friend I could have messaged you but I thought that could have been rude, I don’t know, I just…” She stops her rambling as you hold a finger up. “Y-Yes?”

 

With a soft smile, you move your bag and offer her to take a seat. Once she obliges, you turned to her and asked, “I see that you either have a bone to pick with me or you want to pick my brain. How can I help you today, Dr. Alphys?” She flushes and giggles at your greeting. “Did I say something wrong?”

 

“N-not at all, it just seems like the more I talk with you or am around you… you remind me of that friend we were talking about… to… yeah.”

 

“Oh, Bone-Daddy himself?” you murmur over your coffee. To your amusement, Alphys takes a spit take of her latte. She gives you a sour glare, coupled with a cheeky grin. “What?”

 

She points at you and coughs before giggling out her thoughts, “That is what I am saying! You two have to meet… Too bad he’s not available tonight for game ni--- oh my goodness, that was what I was going to ask you. Are you free for gaming tonight?”

 

You furrow your brows and immediately seek after an excuse. The easy one fell past your lips, “I don’t know, I mean, I really gotta work on this thesis.”

 

“I-I’ll look it over for you with him! That way you know if you’re on the right track, a-and you’ll be resting so you won’t burn out…” She gives you a hopeful look as you glance at your computer and sigh. She squeals and bounces in her seat, even before she gets an answer from you. _This adorable nerd will be the end of my career._  “Yes! You’ll meet his brother, too, but his brother doesn’t like puns, so you’ll have to keep them, kinda at a minimum. And, we’re ordering pizza, so I hope you like that. What am I talking about? You’ll love free food, you’re working on your degree, so you’re probably broke.”

  
You sigh and shrug. “Yeah, okay, what time, Alphys?” The clementine monster grins already sending you messages with all the details.


	3. What Happened to Gaming?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this /was/ supposed to be a later chapter, but... I'm impatient.

The door opens to reveal louder music into the suburban cul-de-sac’s otherwise quiet atmosphere. _I thought it was a game night tonight?_ Undyne perks up at your appearance. At least, that’s what you hope the flare and raise of her fins near her gills and her broad grin full of piranha teeth meant. “Glad to see you made it!” she boisterously greets; her smile extends its way to her eye. You sighed and gave her a smile, nodding in response. She motions for you to enter as she hollers to the rest of the group. “____ is here!” A chorus of cheers echoes through out different parts of the quaint home.

 

You step in and close the door behind yourself as you are greeted to the familiar excited chatter from Alphys. “Th-Thank goodness you ca-called me,” she giggles tapping the nose bridge of her glasses back up  “I-I completely forgot about the guards at the entry…” She looks down, playing with the sash of her polka dotted dress. _So, I am not over dressed._ “I-I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” you giggle and place a hand on her slumped shoulder. “Their _**bark**_ was worse than their **_bite_ ** ,” you assure her. You both giggle at the joke for a moment before you stop. You felt a presence watching you. You shook it off as Alphys spoke.

 

“N-now, I know I-I said it would be a game night… b-but… H-hey! You’ll get to meet Sans tonight!” She places her claws up her blushing face as she coos, “I think you two will get along so well~”

 

“I certainly hope so,” you murmur, sticking your hands into your sweater’s pockets. “Perhaps, his day wasn’t too **_ruff_ ** considering the last I knew, he was busy.” You most certainly feel as though someone behind you as you made the pun, you freeze as a baritone voice spoke.

 

“So, this is Alphys mysterious, nerdy **_collar_ ** ,” his tone is serenly deep and calm. “Don’t you know how to greet a new friend?” You turn around to come face to face with a broad, tall skeleton who has his hand already out. You noticed the prop stuck in his palm, grin and press the whoopie cushion. Both of you chuckle at the noise it creates. You place your hand onto your mouth, trying to be polite.

 

“Old whoopie cushion gag,” you sigh between chuckles. Your smile has your eyes closed as you wipe a tear away, “It never gets old…” You open your eyes to find the skeleton in front of you blue… _A blush?_ You tilt your head and softly asked, “Did I offend you?” Alphys chuckles, murmuring she was leaving you two to get to know each other, joining some others of the party. You pat her shoulder as a recognition of her statement.

 

He gently shakes his head and chuckles, “Nah, kid. It’s just not often you find someone with such a terrific humor… like me.” Puns. Proud of humor. Skeleton. It’s with this man you’re to become a bestie according to Alphys and Undyne. _Sans._ “Name’s Sans. Sans the Skeleton. Err… well, I go by Snowdin as my last name now… Keeping my past with me.”

 

“What no **_Skellington_ **?” you giggle and stick your hand back into your sweater. “I’m _______ ________. Or ________ the Human?” You give him a playful wink before being distracted by a yelling, taller and skinnier skeleton. “Um… Not to seem speciesist but… is that your brother?” A low rumble of a proud hum confirms your suspicions. “He seems so cool,” you coo at how playful and sweet the loud skeleton seemed. You hold your cheeks as you feel your face heat up. Both of the skeletons are so great, how could Alphys think you could be awesome enough?

 

Sans murmurs something you couldn’t hear over the music. You turn to look at him and ask what he said and are greeted by him blushing darker. You are certain it was a blush. _But, maybe their blush doesn’t mean the same as humans mean?_ He shakes his head and removes his whoopie cushion gag. Again, he sticks his hand out and he gently murmurs, “I think we still have to shake.” You gasp and nod, gripping his hand.

 

A series of images flash by in a void ignoring time and space. They all involve Sans being with you. Immediately, you two jerk away. You grow suspicious that he has seen similar possible events when you narrow your eyes, trying to follow where his darting eyelights go as he avoids your eyes. After a few moments of you both calming your breathing, he finally meets your eyes, offers a soft smile and a lazy grin. You knew that he was assuring you that you would discuss it later. _But, how do I know that?_ _I just… know…_

 

You take the initiative in changing the subject by commenting, “I appreciate your _**pawtro**_ l being so diligent out there. It’s a ** _dog-eat-dog_ ** world after all.” You feel pride rush you as he reacts stunned at first, then throws his head back into a laugh. He wipes a translucent blue _tear_ from his eye socket, but when he opens his eyes his white pupils are shaped like cartoon stars. “I didn’t mean to make you **_starstruck_ ** ,” you mutter before you realize it.

 

He shakes his head, “Nah. It’s just… Alphys’ description was so **_bare bones_ ** … She didn’t tell me how much of a **_doll_ ** you really were.” With the last one, you know he was making a pun. But, how were you like a doll? His playful pet name made your heart twinge. _Was it my heart?_ His smile revealed small, sharp canines as he playfully waggles his browbones.

 

You blush and answer, “I assure you, before the end of the night I can offer you something you can really **_sink your teeth into_ ** …” He gasps, causing you to look up at him, noting that the blush was back and he seems painfully tongue tied. You try to ease the situation with another pun. “You have to be **_kitten me_ ** . You **_canine’t_ ** tell me a **_cat_ ** got your your tongue,” you purr as you lean up to tap the bridge of his nasal cavity. He freezes as sweat beaded off his skull and a shiver running up his spine. His blush has deepened upon your touch. You nervously giggle out, “Did I **_rattle your bones_ **?”

 

If possible, he is even stiffer as he jerkily moves towards what you assume is the kitchen.  You sigh, wondering if he can forgive you, for your apparent disrespect or just general creepiness. Giving up on waiting for Sans, you approach Alphys and the other skeleton brother. _Oh, so this is Papyrus._ You approach the pair less than optimistic as you greet Alphys with a simple, “Hey, Alph.”

 

“What is wrong, human?” Papyrus asks upon his immediate notice of your demeanor. “It looks like you saw something bad happen; which I find highly unlikely seeing as we are here to celebrate my brother’s success in finding… a thing!” Papyrus obviously didn’t know what his brother found, but he knows it was important to his brother and therefore he's excited for the punny guy. You give him a soft, warm smile as you finally get used to the volume of his voice. “Come, tell the Great Papyrus what bothers you, Miss… ah…” He a faint hue of orange covers his cheekbones as he leans down and asks in a quiet tone, “You are Miss _____, are you not?”

 

You hide your mouth behind your sleeve and nod, giggling. When you recover you answer, “And, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Papyrus. I’ve only seen and heard good things about you.”

 

Papyrus joyously placed his hands on either side of his face as he coo, “So, sweet, polite, and smart!” You giggle as you saw the familial star pupil appear in Papyrus’ eyes. He stands up straight and declares louder, “How my lazy brother didn’t stay in conversation I don’t know! Perhaps you’ll be a good influence on him!” He hollers for his brother loud enough you swear you feel the reverberations in your own ribs. “SANS!”

 

“But, I think I offended him…” you meekly answer the unanswered question. “I-I really don't’ want to bother him…” To your surprise, both Alphys and Papyrus laugh at this notion.

 

“You? Offending my brother?”He asks incredulously. When you nod to confirm that he understood correctly, he pats your head and laughs even more. You feel this was accidentally condescending, seeing as Papyrus seems like a really sweet guy. “I shall return,” he assures you both as he left you two, still calling for his brother.

 

“What did you say?” Alphys finally asks, obviously not wanting to pry too much. Her claws click together as she tries to figure the best way to handle the situation.

 

You shrug and answers, “We greeted each other and…” You pause and avoid stating that you both saw _somethings_. “... and puns and playful puns were made?” you offer, weakly. You finally gave up on the explanation and simply shrug at her. You feel like crawling into your comfy sweater even more and sleeping on the green couch. Some laughter distracts you both. “Is that Undyne?”

  
“Ye-yeah, S-Sans said he had to speak to her privately, and took her into their kitchen,” she answers casually. “I guess he thought it was pretty urgent since he was dragging her to their kitchen.”

 

You blush as you realize two things.

1\. He thought he had to talk to Undyne after you made those slightly, not-so-slightly, innuendo-filled puns.

2\. You aren’t Undyne and Alphys’ place… this is the Skeleton brothers’ home.


	4. Pizza and Puns are Served (Some Not-So Lowkey Shipping)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCIENCE, FOOD, PUNS, and FATE.

You look down at your watch and sigh. An hour and twenty minutes have already passed and you made an enemy, or at least you told that you created a new enemy according to that voice of doubt told you...Alphys interrupts your second sigh as she adds even more excitedly, “N-No. _-_-____ he was excited! Sans rarely makes friends so quickly without him making all the jokes, y-you know… a-all the effort.” She blushes and adds in a whisper as she leans up to your ear, “I think he- ah- he’s nervous~” She covers her face giggling as she blushes. _Such a nerd, she’s already trying to make ships from nothing._

 

“The pizza is done!” Papyrus announces to you two. His head sticks out the open doorway and offers a sweet smile. At least, that’s what you gather from the spread of his grin and his closed eyesockets. He waves for you two to come in with an oven mitt made to look like a hen on one of his hands. “Come get your food!” he cheers as he leads the way and allows Alphys to go on, giving you an audible wink. _So adorable!_ You feel your heart melt at the sweet skeleton’s playful demeanor. You pull your bag and place it along one of the walls, away from everything as the line went through of getting food and drinks.

 

After grabbing your slices, all of you sit or stand around the kitchen. For whatever reason, no one wants to leave the kitchen. This suits your taste, as you can simply sit next to your bag. You softly echo Undyne and Alphys' “Itadakimasu!” before you add, “ **BONE** appetit.” Papyrus groans from the counter, covering his eyes with his normally-gloved hand. His brother, on the other hand, is currently coughing up his first bite in a bark of a laugh. You find impossible help not to join in his laughter once he gives you a thumbs up when Papyrus asks if he was okay.

 

“Really?” he asks between chuckles and coughs. He tries to glare at you until he met your eyes. The same old blue returns and his expression gains that familiar stunned look. You, in able to think of what to say, finally take your first and hummed in an admittedly exaggerated groan. _Delicious~!_ You hear Sans cough again but figured he just needed to have a drink. Papyrus seems to hum in pride at the noise.

 

“Oh my gods!” Undyne groans from across the kitchen. She nudges Alphys and grins as she simply utters a playful, “Dude~...” You took this as a groan of appreciation for the unearthly good pizza.

 

You hum and comment, “Yes, it’s really good! Thanks for inviting me over, guys. I haven’t eaten this well in a long time.” Alphys snickers by her girlfriend, burying her face into Undyne’s shoulder. You find them such a cute couple. _They were such a sweet couple since I have ever first met them._ That reminded you of your thesis. You dig through your bag, found your tablet and boot it up.

 

There was a disgusted scoff from across the room before Undyne’s gruff voice murmurs, “I didn’t realize we were so boring for you…” There was a gasp from Alphys as she sits up and pats her girlfriend's… hand? You couldn’t see as you were pulling up the appropriate app for them to view your thesis.

 

“On the contrary,” you answer as you hand Alphys the tablet. “I had been so pleasantly distracted that I almost forgot my thesis was waiting for Dr. Aplys and Mr. Snowdin.” You gave Sans a quick wink recognizing that he had not told you his title since on Topside (as you have heard Felix call it) his degrees were not yet recognized. “Or should I say ‘Dr. The Skeleton’?” you offered, with full effect a fluctuation in your voice and air quotes/ bunny ears. Papyrus and Undyne havr decided to grab some more food, both bickering as if they were in a competition for eating the most.

 

With a snicker, Sans insists with a slight groan as he sits down, “Just call me Sans. From what Alph says, you won’t be too far behind us with what you have been researching.” A wink of his own causes you to blush and immediately look away, down at your mostly empty plate. You munched on your last piece pondering how you had no idea why he had this effect on you… _Wait, right… visions. So, those are things…_

 

Alphys hums as she reads through the document on the tablet; her glasses reflected the text in a perfect mirror. Your brows rose when you didn’t hear any clicking of claws to manipulate the scrolling before shrugging it off to her being good at being delicate. You looked up from your plate to look Alphys’ reaction. You barely held back a gasp as you saw the peculiar look on her face. The usually clementine cheeks had already gained a hue closer to the pulp of a blood orange and her lips had been pulled into an awkward smile.

 

“Dr. Alphys?” you ask. The Skeleton Brothers and Undyne all looked at her. She remains silent, staring at the screen, and only moving to shift in her facial expression or scroll. A hard lump starts to build some weight in the pit of your stomach. You have never seen Alphys so quiet.

 

“Must have some **bright** idea in that thesis, kiddo,” Sans offers with a lazy wink. “Alphys seems pretty **plugged into** what you’re talking about there.” He offers a soft smile, as if waiting for you to laugh. You glance at him before letting out a soft sigh and exchanging glances at Papyrus and Undyne, who had remained standing with their seconds. Papyrus givee you a sweet smile after swallowing a bite. Undyne offers you one of her beaming grins before devouring a slice whole. “Don’t let me think you’re already **burned out** , kid,” Sans adds as he stood up to offer to take your plate.

 

Finally, a squeak escapes you and you haven’t the time to cover your mouth as you laugh. After a split second of staring, the other three join your laughter. You hand him your plate and smile, as you add,  “Don’t worry. You’ll be **synced up** very soon, Sans,” You blush again as he gives you another one of those lazy winks, catching a glimpse of his star-struck pupils. “We have to make sure I don’t talk to her too much about my tablet’s hardware specs… I’ll have to make her my **motherboard** ,” you drawl as you stand up and take the soda bottle from the fridge to pour yourself another glass.  _When did this become okay for me to do without asking?_ Papyrus holds your glass in place for you as he gives you a warm smile. "Oh, thanks, Paps!", you chirp at him. He sighs out a soft chuckle before excusing himself to cheer Undyne on.

 

Sans snickers as he leans against the stove. His hands kept his pockets full, yet his elbows on the stove top, causing him to lean at a dramatic, long angle. Knowing he was aiming to make you laugh, you comment, “Are you so bored that you need to **heat things up**?”

 

The blush comes back, and you have already  began to look for new ways to pull that azure to the surface of his cheekbones. You want to see if Alphys’ theory was correct. He stands up and murmurs, “Nah, you’re already here… But, if the others don’t, uh, mind, I’d like to en **light** en you on what we’re celebrating.”

 

After a pregnant pause, it is evident that the three were busy. Undyne and Papyrus were excitedly discussing who would win in a fight between Undyne and the T-Rex from a popular dinosaur franchise. “Obviously, I would win,” she boasts as she slams her fist onto her sternum, pausing to hide the fact that she actually caused some discomfort to herself in the act. Papyrus nods and echoes her praise. You find the adoration completely endearing, oddly enough, with the sincerity between the pair.  Alphys is still reading your current draft of the thesis. _I hope everything is at least spelled correctly. … Please, let me have placed the N in Clint’s name._

 

He snickers at the lack of response and continues as if there wasn’t a delay in his request, “And, it’s not because the coffee shopgirls haven't a good sense in people.” He motions for you to follow him and sticks his hand back into his hoodie. After finishing the rest of your drink and placing the glass into the sink, you follow him while unbuttoning your sweater and shrug it off. Hooking it onto one of your arms, you stop when he pauses midway through the living room. “We were looking at how a…” he begins only to stop again and look at his couch, your arm, and his couch once more. A nervous grin curves up as he continues with a sense of hesitation, “I’m sorry…” He slides the cardigan from your arm and murmurs in a husky, strained tone, “Don’t forget to take it home with you, this time, or …” He laughs as his grin became more impish and relaxed as he seems to look through you, remembering something. “Let us see if I can show you what I’m talking about,” he nearly hums and gently grasps your wrist.

  
Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Limey, you may say, this chapter isn't as long as the last one.  
> I assure you dear readers. I'll be doing a double tonight, but I felt that the chapter had a good place to break here.  
> Enjoy your fluff and foods.


	5. Couch Time Warp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which your LimeyMelodies starts thinking she needs to update a lot on the rating and tags.

Disappointment taints his tone, despite his shrugs and weary smirk. He motions to the thick, blue binder resting on the coffee table. His fingers lightly slide down to hold your hand. “Our focus is on getting the assurance that the human government will not infringe upon our rights,” he begins explaining, with a tight voice. “Our king, uh, Asgore… and… the government has been…” You can feel he was becoming sure distracted before he finally huffs.

 

“Perhaps we both…” you offer as you reach toward him. Your (e/c) irises pause and look up into his eye-lights. “May I?” Humor warms his chuckles as he offers his free hand.

 

**Slowly, you grasped his hand and inhaled deeply as you saw your sweater on the back of the couch. No, not the place where Sans had just place it. You know that Pappy… _Pappy? Do I mean Papyrus?_ You know that Pappy had washed and folded your sweater, then placed it on the back of the couch; he knew that Sans would bring you over here before dropping you off at work. At least, that’s what you told the brothers. **

 

**You knew Sans had no classes to teach after 3 in the afternoon _(Sans doesn’t have a degree up here. He can’t teach… yet.)_  and that Pappy’s shift started at four. You had told Sans that you had a 5 PM to 1 AM shift at the store. You lied, you knew. You never lie.**

 

**That’s when you start to really feel it. The angle was wrong, too. You were sitting on the back of the couch with one of your legs hooked onto his hip. _His hip?_ You finally could breathe again. The pain in your neck was slowly relieved.You looked up to Sans’ smug grin as he pulled you even closer.**

 

**“Was that necessary?” you groaned and pulled him in your direction with your leg. You now notice he has your hands in one of his behind your back. You tugged against his grip, earning a rolling chuckle starting from deep within his chest up against your neck. A shiver raced up your spine.**

 

**He airily laughed and groaned into the shell of your ear, causing another series of shivers to chase after the initial one’s path. His tone was something you’d never have imagined. Husky. Deeper. Teasing. He spoke with a voice that dripped with desire. “I think so,” he finally answered, also into your sensitive ear. He knew how to play you, to your surprise. Your leg pressed him into your building pit of heat. “We don’t have time, doll,” he growled between grinding teeth as he lowered his head against your neck, and nevertheless ground into you.**

 

**“According to my calculations, but you correct me if I’m wrong… but Pappy’s not coming home until midnight,” you sighed back. He hummed and nipped your bottom lip, before tossing you onto the couch. You yelped and giggled at his reaction. You knew what he was going to growl.**

 

**“You little brat,” he grumbled as he crawled over the top of the couch. As he leans above you, you finally answered his taunt and meet his imbalanced gaze. Black, blank right. Cyan, glowing left. Even without seeing this, you already knew magic was involved.**

**Unsympathetically, you answered, “I’m sorry, babe…”**

 

“Punks!” Undyne startles you both out of the vision.  You both look around, in your original positions with no one in sight. You wonder how red you had become. “You two making out over Sans’ nerd shit? Alphy wants to have him look at her nerd shit… you know the theory thingy…”

 

“It’s called a thesis,” you both simultaneously call back to her. You look into Sans’ fully dilated eyes and note how brightly he was blushing. Your pants were in time within an exaggerated pace. You squeeze both of his hands and took a slow, deep breath before whispering, “Same one?” You glance away, starting to release his hands and walk toward the kitchen. He tightens his grasp one of your hands. He pulls you back and holds his free hand to his chest. “Are you okay?” you add, studying his face.

 

“Don’t you dare lie again,” he groans and leans forward, against you, finally catching his breath. “I thought you were going to be late for work.” He's speaking to you as if you are already the couple you posed as in the vision. As if you were on the same page, you both looked down to your intertwining hands, and reluctantly release each other's’ hand. He sighs and shakes his head. “Look, we need to figure this out… I think we…” He is stuck in his own head, trying to find the polite way to say his suggestion. You already know, but give him a reassuring squeeze on the metacarpals in the recently reluctant hand. He looks up, sweating and gives you a stiff smirk.

 

“We need to tell Alphys, first,” you immediately supply. You giggle and look away, suddenly feeling your nerves return. You feel his warm bones return the reassuring squeeze. You continue, “I… I need to use the restroom.”  You need the privacy and space for a moment.

 

He gives you a knowing look in exchange for your own pleading one and he motions to the bathroom. “Don’t do anything I would do to you,” he teases before releasing your hand. You laugh and bat at him as you both finally separate. “I’ll see you after,” he gently calls.

  
The thought of being able to be next to him again is extremely _**nice**_. _Or you could leave now?_ You shake your head decidedly against this impulse. You have too many unexplained events going on.


	6. Anime Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you wind up being an even bigger nerd with the nerd bunch and things happen.

“Well, tomorrow’s going to be a fun start,” you murmur, looking at your watch. You lightly sigh, wondering exactly how Papyrus and Undyne had convinced you to stay and watch anime, but they were convincing enough that you are even squished into Sans’ side. He chuckles against your ear at a joke from the show. You become more disgruntled as it sends a shiver down your spine. You are not mad at him; it's not like that either of you had the choice. Even with his own size, Sans is trying his best to not take up to much of the couch.

 

Despite having more furniture available and your insistence that you could sit somewhere else, at least a couple dozen times. But, every time you would try to get up, Papyrus’ lanky arm would either block your way or flat out push you back into your seat. This most recent time, he had knocked you all the way  into Sans' lap, he rubs your head and proudly chuckles at himself.

 

Presently, Undyne and Papyrus again demand that things should be a certain way. To the far left, Alphys sits on her girlfriend’s lap, or rather curled up. She is already trying to sleep off her day’s work. Next to them is Papyrus, who keeps giving audible winks as they keep taking up more room, forcing you to practically sit on Sans, again. For being literal bones, the clever Papyrus knows how to use his limbs to his advantage.

 

You gasp as another scootch from Papyrus forces your leg onto Sans’ lap. You could feel him tense behind you; a feat you momentarily feel awe for, considering his lack of muscles. _Or does he have muscles and just really firm skin? But, then again, I’m not familiar with their anatomy._ You blush realizing that at least some version you knows their anatomy quite well. Sans seems to relax from the initial shock and rest his arm on the back of the couch, giving you more room next to him.

 

Finally giving up, you slide into the newly freed space under his arm.“Guys, please, this has to be uncomfortable for Sans,” you plead, again. You are surprised to see Undyne actually pause the show and look at you. _Perhaps the twenty-sixth time was the charm? Nope, I know that grin. We’re_ **_boned_ ** _._ “What is it?” you ask, suddenly feeling very self-conscious.

 

Undyne barks a laugh, holding onto Alphys who stirrs in her sleep. “You’re so focused on whether or not the bonehead is uncomfortable and yet. He hasn’t said a damned thing about you on his lap the whole night,” she continues, motioning to him with the remote. “He even has his arm around the back of you!”

 

Sans snickers and stretches out. Despite his stout appearance, his height made it seem like he was able to effortlessly wrap around you. You find it intriguing that you didn’t find this at all terrifying. “What can I say?” he begins but is interrupted by Undyne. He narrows his eyes, yet his grin grew into a humored smile.

 

“You could say that you like her already so she won’t feel like you don’t want her in her lap,” Undyne responds, hugging Alphys closer to drive the point home. “She looks like she could fit your lap just fine….” _There it is. They saw we like each other and now they aim to make us a thing? We just met!_ Undyne simply grins wider at your warning glare.His breath hitches behind you, showing that he had a similar sentiment to yours.

 

Despite both of you denying that you should get close, neither of you move. In fact, Sans sits up and presses into you as he leans forward. He surrounds you as he starts using his hands to talk and motion. You find it adorable how he doesn't notice as he becomes more riled up about the situation that you feel. He groans and began in several false starts, “Look, ‘Dyne. I .. I don’t think… You shouldn’t be... “ He looks to his brother and you for help.

 

Papyrus gave him a thumbs up and another audible wink, pointing out how Sans had himself surrounding you. You are too busy nibbling at your bottom lip to be of any help. He blushes and clears his non-existent throat as he slowly back up to give you what little space you could obtain. You cover your cherry red face, focusing on his soothing, deep tone even as he tries to reason with the fish femme fatale,  “I’m not sure that  ________ would appreciate that kinda attitude about how she should interact with her new friends. Yes, we made fast friends, but I think we should **respect** her boundaries.”  But, as soon as Undyne starts barking her laugh, he starts again, seeming to be emboldened as he wraps his right arm around you and uses his left to remain on the back of the couch and lazily gesture as he continued, “I’m not asking for much, Papyrus... . Undyne… But, we should be nicer to our new friend.”

 

You peek past your scarlet cheeks and your fingers to see Papyrus and Undyne are both feeling ashamed. Papyrus reaches over to stroke your hair and gently pulls at you as he sits more politely, giving you room off of his brother. You giggles as you realize that Sans’ arm was still around you. He hums in an expression of something you couldn’t put your finger on. Yet, after settling down into the new position. He scoots closer, away from the armrest he had previously tries to become one with in attempts to make you comfortable. You relaxed with a little bit of space between you and Papyrus, who was still giving you a pleading grin. You snickered and took his hand, patting it with the other before he finally sighed and relaxed his shoulders.

 

_**“Spaghetti? But,** **I, the Great Papyrus** **, makes the spaghetti, dearest,” he tried to insist in a very soft tone as you stirred the pasta sauce, adding some herbs. “Besides, I can’t expect you to work in the kitchen when you just got home!” You were snickering at his worrying, yet kept working as though you hadn’t heard him. You accidentally dropping the spoon into the pasta sauce , causing some to splash back onto you. It’s okay, there’s mostly a mess on you not the kitchen. You turned to face him and smiled brighter as you see how touched he appears. He has both hands to his chest and an orange blush above his worried smile.** _

 

_**“What kind of person would I be if I didn’t reward the coolest guy I know to some home-cooked food?” you offered wagging your finger up at him.”You have been working very hard at your job and I’m going to show you how proud I am of you, Pappy.” You stood proud in your slightly messy apron. You knew without experiencing it here that he had mentioned he liked watching you cook and wanted to help. But, this day you were insisting he take a load off.** _

 

_**Papyrus’ eye keep darting from you to anywhere else as he rubs the back of his skull. His voice was still so soft as he asks in a strained tone. “You, ah… you insist that a great chef taste tests their food as they cook, right?” You giggled and nodded as you immediately offered the spoon you were using to stir the sauce. He hummed and leaned down to get eye-to-eye with you before running a gloved finger along your chest to scoop up some loose sauce on the borrowed apron.You blushed as you watched his orange tongue dart across his finger. Your cheeks darken as you see his eyes keep contact with yours.  “Perhaps I should follow you more often, _______,” he muses in that same soft tone as he offers a sweet smile. “I could learn how to make even better pasta around you in no time.”  He gripped both of your hands and swallows hard before asking, “Will you lead me?”** _

 

You found yourself sitting at an angle on the couch, with your back still against Sans and you kept holding Papyrus’ hands. You look up to see Papyrus shake his head as if he had… no… He faintly blushes and glances at you and offers a sheepish smile. You squeeze his hands assuring him things are okay. He chuckles softly and settles down into his seat, still keeping hold onto one of your hands. You assume it was from his need for an anchor for him to help him calm down from whatever bothers him.

 

Sans took advantage of his position to murmur into your ear with a slight chuckle, “Don’... don’t tell me you and my brother just had a vision together.” Your pause allows him to chuckle as he reaches over and rubs your arm, assuring you. _Thank goodness. I’m not in trouble._

  
You swallow and whisper, “I did at least….” He hums as if he couldn’t hear the answer and lean closer to you. You try to bury your face into your sweater, in an attempt to hide the blush. He chuckles and rubs your head as you repeat yourself, “I… I did. But… it’s not… bad. It’s… different. You felt the distinct sensation of his teeth against his hair.


	7. We Are All Made of Star Stuff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am a fan for some of Carl Sagan's work. This includes his very quotable saying, "We are all made of star stuff." And, a thing happened that made me made myself coo... and I am considering getting a saying I just wrote as a tattoo. Could that be arrogance and narcissism at it's highest form?

You woke up with your head resting on Sans’ lap and your feet on Papyrus’. You look up to see Sans’ face completely warm with his cyan magic, you could see the glow from his cheek. He glance down as soon as you roll to look up at him and chuckles, unwinding his fingers from your hair. “S-Sorry. I kinda figured, if you were using my lap as a pillow, I could use your head as a pet.”

 

“Wouldn’t that get you a **head** of yourself?” you answer, blushing. The star-struck pupils appears in front of you again. He glances over to his brother who is also asleep and back to you. “What are you---” you began to laugh before he pulls you up and onto his lap. A soft question escaped your lips, “What…?”

 

“I’m sorry, but after our interruption, I feel like we need to really talk. And… heh, why not do it with some heavy petting, am I right?” he winks and begins to snicker as you lightly bat at his arm. “Yeah, I deserve that one. But, seriously. When we were making popcorn, Alphys and I talked and she has decided the best thing we can do for now is write down what we have been doing when the visions occur, if we can force them to happen or if it’s just random and eh-heh… what they’re about.” He looks away and clears his non-existent throat. “Heh, anyways, I thought I could take you home, so you could sleep in your own place,” he softly murmurs, still avoiding eye contact. His blush still glows softly in the low ambient light. His expression softened as he glances over to his brother, spread out on the rest of the couch. _When did the girls leave?_

 

He looks so elegant and handsome to you in the soft light and situation. You lick your lips nervous as you remind yourself that he is a powerful Monster who barely knew you, not a spooky shaped teddy bear with whom you could just snuggle up. You shake your head and finally answer, “I’m sorry… I drove here…” _I’m apologizing for driving here? How else would I get here? Why would I feel… oh…_ You clears your throat; something of a nervous habit you hope you don’t hope to pick up from him. “Would you like to come over? I mean… I’m not going to be asleep for a while. I’m pretty refreshed from the nap.” The look he gave you made something feel in your chest swell. He is smiling past his light blush. “I’m taking that as a yes.”

 

“Let’s take Pap up to his bed and I’ll show you how much of a yes it is,” he chuckles as you both stand up.

 

It doesn’t take you two long to get the taller brother into his racecar bed. Sans spoke in a low, soothing tone as he tucks his brother into the book. They discuss if he has to be read to sleep, but it is cut short by Papyrus’ slow, even breaths. Without much thought, you place a kiss on his cranium and heads to the door, waiting for Sans to follow before you realize what you did. You cover your mouth in the doorway, trying to keep from cooing at the sight of the larger than life cinnamon roll curls up in his bed. You flick the switch off as Sans got to the door and softly bid Papyrus a good night.  When you finally look up you see those stars in his eyes, Sans is giving you that same tender look he held for Papyrus just moments before. _Why do I feel so warm right now? I need to calm down. He’s probably just grateful that I was not going to judge._ “Come on, bonehead,” you chuckle and gently bat at one of his arms. “Otherwise, I’m gonna have to give you a **constellation** prize for the coolest guy.” You lead the way back down the stairs.

 

“Only a consolation, huh?” he chuckles from behind you. He leans forward and uses that deep tone that he has to already know affects you. “You wanna put some **light** on the reason why?” He chuckles at your freeze and shiver. He walks past you, brushing against you. Yet, three steps later he turns to look up at you, for once. “What’s wrong?” he offers, he looks out of his element, blushing with that cute shy smile.

 

You can’t help but hold your hand to mouth as you try to choke down your snickers. “Isn’t it obvious?” you ask between giggles. He blushes brighter as he shakes his head. “I’m ashamed of you, Sans. You should know the **star** of all brothers.” With the upper hand on the compliment, you are able to find the confidence to finally join him.

 

“Aw, geez,” Sans chuckles and rubs his face before looking up at you. “Yeah, I know. He is a **gas** to be around.” He glances at you as you pat his arm.

 

You continue as you took the last two steps down and head towards the couch to fetch your sweater. “I know, I know. It’s hard to be the brother of such **brilliant** guy in the fields of friend making and partying.” You turn around to find Sans intimately close to you. He is wearing a strained expression as he looks down at you. _Should I not compliment his brother?_ He offers a soft smile. “Something wrong, **stardust**?”

 

“Wait, what?” his expression loosens into confusion as he let out a soft chuckle.

 

You grin as he help you into your sweater. “We’re all made of the same matter as stars who have already pass away,” you softly answer before. “You and I, Sans, even though we were not created in the same spot could easily share the matter with the same star. Yet, if you look at your hands…” you pause and held his hands up to his view and smile, continuing, “.. they hold the matter from different stars. We are all the same and yet we are all different.” There go his pupils again. You blush and giggle, “What is it?”

  
He grasps your right hand with his left and hums in thought for a moment. He has that tender and introverted look on his face as he studies your hand in his. “Maybe that’s why we are destined to be with certain other people... “ he mutters, before leading you out the front door. “We’re stardust looking for its family.”


	8. A Gentleman's Way

The ride was starting off quiet but that didn’t help with the mischief the skeleton in your front passenger seat was creating. You can’t help but notice how every so often Sans looks up at the stars visible past the light pollution and both pairs of hands in the car. You can’t help but giggle and offer to turn up your music if he felt restless. He made a joke about how you were just wanting to give him all that bass.

 

At one point, you worry as he unbuckles and rolled onto his side, watching you drive. “Does this bother you?” he chuckled as he posed as best as he could, ready to be drawn. You giggled and shook your head as you took your exit off the freeway. One of your favorite songs came up and you started to drum your fingers to the building percussion line and hummed to the lyrics’ melody.

 

“Should I start calling you a nightingale?” he muses. His chuckle grew as your blush darkens. “No, no. I mean I like it, _______. What’s this song?” You quickly answered as you tried your best to will your blush to calm down. “Hmmn. I think I can get used to listening to stuff like this....”

 

“Stuff like this? Do you not have anything like this from the Underground?” you giggle as you pulls into the parking lot of your apartment complex. Your tires bark from your sudden stop as a reaction to Sans answer.

“No. All we really had was Mettaton, some ‘royal’ songs, old folk songs, and Napstablook….” he mutter. He chuckles at your shocked expression to your realization that he used some of his magic to keep himself from hitting the dashboard.

 

“How did… nevermind ‘magic’,” you quickly mutter as he opens his mouth. Why wouldn’t you stop shaking? _Excitement?_ “I have a lot to show you, then,” you declare as you continue your search for a spot to park your car. You hate to come home this late due to how crowded the parking lot always is, but you are starting to figure spending time with new friends s worth it.

 

Sans sighs and rubs his face. “Damn, I’m sorry… I forgot that it’s always a pain in the coccyx to find a spot here this late.” _Goddamn it, hands. It’s fine. Calm. Down._

 

You chuckles and unbuckles your seat-belt as you too casually answer, “Technically, you’re not suppose to know that yet… right?” Sans gives you an admitting shrug before leaning in and brushing some of your hair out of your face. You blink and chuckle, “Yes?”

 

“I like being able to see your eyes…” he softly murmur before giving you a shrug and heading out of the vehicle. You only have a moment to wonder what that moment is about before he has your door open and he is leaning down to greet you with his playfully, cheesy smile. “Come on, I’m excited to see the place… err… for the first time.”

 

You sigh and playfully push him back as you step out. “Yeah, okay… your first time,” you start to wonder if this is suppose to be when he got to see your apartment. Your first conclusion is, well, if he is seeing it now then it’s supposed to be his first time seeing your apartment. You then began to ponder if this was moving too fast, then.

 

He grabs your arm and pulls you close, causing you to barely miss a light post. “Too much in your head, huh?” You couldn’t help but chuckle and nod as a form of a thank you. Even after the threat of the ominous light pole, you both kept close to each other. You couldn’t tell why but you did certainly stop shaking. Your hands seem to have a mind of their own as they immediately stop twitching and aching for something to do when you grab his hand and lead him through the apartment complex.

 

You finally get to the door and hesitantly release his hand. “Okay, so we’re here…” you softly state and began digging through your bag for your keys and sense of dignity. You look up and sigh as you see his cheesy grin.  _This freaking brat is so charming. He knows he is, I know he is..._

 

He smirks down at you as he leans against the wall next to your door. “So, we’re here…” His hands rest in his pockets and his head leans to the wall itself.

 

“Yeah, and you walked me to my door like a gentleman, as your brother request,” you chuckle at his _actually pretty adorable_  behavior. You open your door and smirk, “Would you like to come in Sans?” You giggle at his chuff grin and shrug as if he neither expects nor is sure if he wants to come in. “You have already seen it before, right?” you tease as you grip at the open part of his half-zipped hoodie. You face redden as you see his grin widen, you swore you saw the hint of canines. _The damage puppies could create._

“That’s true, but seeing and, ah, experiencing are two different things,” he murmurs, as he actually leans forward to stand up and enter. He chuckles and stops as you glance over your shoulder. “What?

  
“You’re…” you begin before starting. “You’re not staying,” you tell mostly to yourself. You continue on before continuing on. _He cannot stay._


	9. Who's Your Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Ghostie totally forgot you had plans on Thursday... like kinda important plans at that...

There is a knock on the door. (You know that knock. You will **always** know that knock.) That is your father’s knock. When your friends asked how you know you described it, religiously, as of a bear had knocked. Your father’s worn, swollen hands always leave a distinct heaviness to his knocks.

You dash out of your bed and grab a pair of sweats as you hurry through your hall and living room. _Wait, what day is it?_ You curse as you look at your watch, showing that it is indeed Thursday morning. You look at your couch to find the entire length covered in fabric, bone, and magic. _Sans stayed here?_ You answer your door and giggle, nervously, “H-hey, Dad.”

“Did I catch ya at a bad time?” your father asks. His bushy eyebrows furrow in his concern. _Bless my dad‘s consideration for me to live my life._ “I can catch you later if need be…” he starts when you pause before answering.

You hold your hands up and chuckle, “Easy, _padre_. I just have a friend who apparently decided to crash on my couch last night. I kinda got super sleepy when we were hanging out and just put myself to bed, I guess? I don’t know. I fell asleep.” You finally stop yourself from your rambling and look up to see your father’s expression.  _And, that's a look I haven't seen in a long time..._

“A buddy, huh?” he immediately hums as he pulls you into a noogie as soon as you stopped to look at his expression. “Did my little Wiz Kid begin to be social and finally had a sleepover?” he teases in a higher pitch, just shy of his falsetto. You groan as your dad teases you about your guest, “secretly” loving it. His teasing stops as he asks, “oh, is it one of the coffee shop girls? It’s Catty, isn’t it?” He has recently started to make the joke that you should have Catty as a roommate, so you would still have someone fuzzy to pet, considering your apartment complex’s no pet policy.

“N-no,” you laugh and gingerly push at him; even with your full force. You doubt you could ever make the mountain of a man to shift in his stance. “He’s a friend I met through a friend I met through Catty and Bratty,” you recite for him, elaborating on the connection chain.

“Wait, **he** is a friend?” he hums, humored. “I have to meet this guy, then.”  You groan and open the door for you and him to enter the apartment. To your pleasant surprise, Sans is already up, standing in front of your coffee maker and humming a tune to himself. He stood with his back to you, but sure enough, he shows a glimpse of skeletal hand as he reaches and grabs a couple of mugs from the cabinet above the brewing coffee. “Another monster?” your father murmurs, in a hushed, happy tone. _Apparently, Dad’s completely okay with that?_

You nod and offer a proud smile. Your heart swells as your dad returns it in a slightly strained manner before resting his face on his normal expression as he looks towards Sans. He is always more reserved around new people. So, as a good daughter, you initiate the introductions. “Sans, Please come over and meet my dad, ________.” Your father relaxes as you say the greeting, no longer having to start that conversation.

Casually, Sans turns around and offers a lazy, sleepy smile that grew; sincere as he glances between you and your father. “Well, I guess this was bound to happen to a **bonehead** like me,” he jokes as he sat the mugs in his hand onto the counter behind him. “Should I get a third mug?” He glanced back at you two, keeping that grin.

“No, thank you, sir,” your father promptly answers. “I’ve been staying away from caffeine for my, uh…” he pauses, considering how to describe his blood pressure issue, in the most likely case.

“Blood pressure?” you offer, an old habit you carry from growing up with your dad’s idiosyncrasies. It isn’t your father is “slow” or stupid by any means. He is very introspective and painfully introverted. You compare the pauses to going through a Rolodex looking for proper terms. You did the same when tired or distracted.

”Thank you,” your dad answers with a slight wave of his hand. “Blood pressure. Keeping away from salt and a fine and what not help keep the heart rate and blood pressure lower.”

“Really?” Sans asks, already making his way over to where you stood. His expression held interest., but you aren’t sure if he is being polite or if he truly hadn’t known this. He chuckles and shakes his head before holding his hand out, ‘ “Sorry, ________ had us started off with a proper introduction and I got distracted by science, go figure. The name’s Sans, Sans the skeleton. But, for the legal documents, I’m Sans ‘Snowdin’.”

Your father immediately grips his hand and, no doubt, is giving Sans one of the strongest handshakes he could have ever come across at least with humans. Your dad has long ago perfected the art of the silent, intimidation with the first handshake for any and all potential lovers your sister and you could have gained. “_________ _________ pleasure to meet you, sir,” he says with the same firm, stoic look that he usually held.You suspect he kept his mustache just for the extra intimidation factor. He is actually quite baby-faced without it. Your eyes dart to Sans' still calm expression, impressing both you and your father.

What surprises you is the smile and chuckle that follow. Your father has never smiled and joked with any one of the dates he met for you two. Not even the piece of trash that your sister had married and started a family with had received a smile out of your father, ever. And, yet… “I can see why _______ hangs out with you.” Your heart drops at this. The last time he said that is when you dated a guy four years older and wore more makeup on a daily basis than you have in your life. It was thick with sarcasm at the time. _Sans isn’t like that jerk, though._ “A pair of dorky, science kids hanging out.” Your heart skips a beat at this compliment.

“Yeah, Catty and Bratty know how to choose ‘em,” you chuckle, finally making your way to your fridge. Your microwave indicates that it is an hour and a half earlier than he originally expected. “Dad, I know you wanted to catch a late lunch together. Did you get unloaded early?” You pulls out a small tumbler and the jug of cranberry juice you kept around.

“Ye-ah,” he drawls out and rubs the back of his head. “You don’t have to make me something to drink, hun,” he immediately assured you, noticing you pouring him the juice. You gave him a smirk and still went ahead and closed the cap on the jug. You figured it’d give him something to nurse on while you got dressed and Sans drained your pot. _How do I know that Sans will drink the entire pot by himself?_  
“Is that for your heart, too?” Sans softly asks as walks alongside your father, who is on his way to accept the drink, begrudgingly. Responding to both your and your father’s head shakes he simply asked, “No?”

“Kidneys and urinary tract,” you answer for your father who is taking a sip. You rose a brow as you heard that already too familiar chuckle. “What?”

“Humans are weird,” Sans lazily answers as he shuffles past you for the coffee. This helped you confirm a certain suspicion of your new friend. _Yes. Just a friend._ Sans is certainly taller than your dad. Do I have to be **surrounded** _by super tall men?_

“We’re sorry that we didn’t evolve to become mostly magic,” you drawls as you swaps out the juice for creamer. _I don’t know why I’m being so… blunt with him. It’s like we’ve already known each other forever._

“You should be, it’s super convenient, “ Sans immediately answers before taking a sip from ‘his’ mug. You held back a chuckle as you noted he took your favorite mug. A tall white mug with black stripes on the handle and a green eyed cat with the caption “I get CATTY without my COFFEE” on the main part of the cup. You grabs the pot to pour your own mug of it and simply give him a look that tells him that you took notice. “It really is,” he assured you, but his grin showed that he understood the look.

“Yes, because it’s so much easier to have a weaker form in trade for the ability to form weapons far stronger than you,” you snarks back with a grin. You knew in a battle humans are notoriously stronger in battle, _but does that count for handshakes? Is it the intent to harm them count against their ‘hp’ or if I accidentally hit him with a book… uh, hit anyone with a book that they could get hurt?_ ”

“Actually, it’s so much easier to get the mail without having to leave the couch,” he chuckles over **your** mug again. This time he made sure your dad is glancing away or blinking as he gave you a wink. You roll your eyes at him and gave your father a “can you believe this shit?” look. Your father simply grins and shrugs.

You groans as you set the pot down on its hotplate. “Besides, that’s only you, **numbskull** ,” you continued by stirring in the creamer and sighing. You both pause when your dad chuckles over his glass. “Hmm? What is it?,” you asked, gently.  
Your father hums before finally answering, “You two are really a **pair** of dorks.”


	10. Dad's Gonna Do What Dad's Gonna Do.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which your father convinces the Skelepun to order some food.

“So, how about food?” you announce as you pulled on your jacket. You pause as you round the corner of the counter and hall. Your father is already rinsing out his glass out along with telling Sans a family anecdote. He really haswarmed up to the unexpected overnight guest quickly. Sans is holding onto his sides in a fit of deep laughing. _Do skeletons have any reason to actually have pain in the sides after too much laughter?_ You repeat yourself in a louder tone, “Uh, guys? How about food?”

 

Your dad snickers at you as he wipes his hands dry. There is a quick, sheepish grin that would be missed of the receiver were to blink. “Ready to go, kiddo?” He chuckles as you hum with a gentle, warm grin; Sans’ expression oddly holds a similar quality to your father’s look. You can’t quite place what the two expressions had in common.

 

You pause while grabbing your keys and ask softly, “Something up, Sans?” He closes his eye sockets, lazily shrugs, and hums with a gentle, warm grin. “Weirdo,” you chuckle as the three of you slowly work your ways to the door. Mostly due to how amicable your father and Sans had seem to be with each other.

 

The guys begin talking again, once again, delaying you from food made by someone other than yourself. Sans is leaning onto the heels of his feet, acting casually listening as your dad continued the story of your great-great grandfather and the old tree stump. “And, that is why I thought he was a great man, Sans. He was **patient** …”

 

“Guys,” you softly state with a small chuckle.  “It’s getting about lunchtime and I really need food.” You held the door for emphasis. They both of you a meek grin as they made their way even closer to the exit.

 

“Sorry,” your dad chuckles as he leans his way through the doorway. “It’s just…” he pauses in the hallway and nods towards Sans as he continues, “Where should we eat? I don’t exactly know what skeletons would, ah, or need to…”

 

Sans snickers lightly and holds his hands up, in his pockets. “S’no problem, Mr. ______.”

 

“It’s about time you learn to call me by the first name, son,” your father chuckles while leading through the open door. His full chuckle echoed down the hall. Sans paused beside you as you locked the place up. And, lightly murmured in a tone barely above the susurrus of your clothes moving asking the pet name your father used.

 

“An older person will say that often a younger male,” you giggle and lead the way. “Usually, it’s used when the speaker wants to pass some down some wisdom or advice.” As your father starts down the stairs thus further out of earshot, you add in a low tone, “And, I’ll have you know, Dad has never called my brother-in-law ‘son’. It’s always the boy.” You can’t help but smirk when you feel Sans falls back. It was true, after all. Your brother-in-law was the least likely to have respect from most of the family.

 

Meeting you both at the back door, facing the parking lot, your father decides out loud. “What about Mak Dak’s? It’s not too bad for staff-wise. I mean, they're used to weird stuff. I know for a fact that ______ and her sister have visited one in their pajamas.”  He offers a sly smirk.

 

“When we were five and seven,” you groan. “It was a family vacation and we needed to eat on the way to the destination.” You playfully bat at your father’s arm. “Don’t you go around sayin’ half-truths, Dad.” He snickers at your reaction.  You roll your eyes at his mischief. You jump after hearing Sans chuckling beside you. _When did he get here?_

 

He murmurs gently as he casually keeps pace with you,“Can’t seem to catch a break when Dad’s around, huh?” He offers a wink that is cut short into a range of expressions showing shock, **anger** , then great amusement when he realizes that your father pulls you in for a quick noogie.  _No, not two in one day!_

 

You shrug and nod, “Yeah, but he’s awesome and totally worth it.” Sans pauses and opens the door for you, on the driver’s side of your car, earning him an impressed look from your father.

 

Your dad pauses before going to the door to the back seat and grinning as he gets in. “You’ll be sitting up there with your girlfriend, Sans,” your dad teases as he slid in right behind the front passenger seat. You groan at your father as you slid into your car. Sans, on the other hand, doesn’t bother hiding his smile and star pupils. _The stars are shining out already. He must be having fun with Dad’s jokes._

 

 

 

 

At the counter, the three of you stood in the nearest location of the international chain of grease traps that your father acquired a fondness for over the years. Sans is trying to politely decline from ordering with the group. But, your father has already positioned himself behind you and Sans. The cashier was a young girl, she had to be close to graduating high school or just starting college. Her hair was a beautiful auburn hair. Her gray eyes dart across Sans’ features before her freckled cheeks perks up in a practiced smile. You tilt your head in amusement as one big freckle on her left cheek tries to hide in the dimple.

 

Sans starts to chuckle a little bit.  "What is it?" your father asks. He seems to be worried about how people would react to your ‘third wheel’. Not that the man was good with crowds in the first place.

 

As if completely getting your father’s reaction, Sans pats your father’s shoulder and murmur gently, "S'nothin' don't worry about it, _______" Your dad gives him a raised brow, but otherwise doesn’t respond to the request. What he does do was order his food and demand that the little gal, Rebecca, wouldn’t accept any money from either you or Sans.  

 

Much to your disdain, you know better than to argue with your father. “I don’t know what I want yet…” You look up at your father, who pats your back and looks at Sans expectantly.

 

“Tibia honest, _________, I’m not feeling that hungry,” Sans begins and offers a broad, fake smile. “Ya know, waking up is hard to do already. I don’t think the old gut is all the way awake.” He pats his stomach for emphasis. “I’ll take just a water, miss,” he gently orders, leaning towards the girl. One of your father’s large hands rests on Sans’ shoulder. You cover your mouth with your sleeve-covered hands as you swear you can see Sans become even more white.

 

“I can’t force you to eat, Sans,” your father begins in that firm but calm tone that has brought you to tears before. “But, I’d feel so bad if you didn’t allow me to get you somethin’ to eat. I know y’all have a different culture. But, up here, we prefer to eat as a group and it’s not polite to deny an offer of food.” You let out a snicker as your father uses a bit of guilt tripping. He is the king of gentle (albeit terrifying) persuasion.

 

Sans clears his throat and adds a couple of breakfast burritos to his order.


	11. No Claws for Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your father is a good dad.  
> He didn't deserve this.

Even though your father has made it perfectly clear that he is paying for all three of you, you tried your best to pay for the meals... while ordering your food. Your father is too stern and accidentally spooks the poor girl. You both chuckle and assure her he isn’t mad at **her**. She relaxes and offers a calmer smile as she handed three regular cups.  You tilt your head and look at your father. “I thought Sans didn’t order a drink.”

 

“I couldn’t let a man go without something to drink and eat,” your father grumbles, in good humor. He is stuffing the bills he received as change back into his billfold. Sans is trying to hide in his jacket as he walks to an empty booth and chair section where the three of you could sit down.  You grab a soda that you hope that Sans can, at some degree, tolerate. You glance at the sweet tea and consider just grabbing sweet tea just in case the soda isn’t something he’d like to have.  Without prompting (mindlessly, really), you grab a large amount of ketchup, using a few lids as a container. Then, some of the packets of ketchup just so happen to wind up in your jacket pockets.

 

“Trying to hard to pinch pennies are you, kiddo?” your dad laughs as he witnesses you struggling to keep the ridiculous amount of ketchup stable. “If you need some, I’m sure Sans wouldn’t mind if we stop by the store and buy you some.” You stick your tongue out in response to his teasing.  Upon your and your father’s arrival, Sans brightens up and gives the same old starry eyed look at your tomato condiment offering. “Oh? It’s all for you?”

 

“You could say, I’m a huge fan in ketching-up,” Sans murmurs and shrugs. You giggle and feel yourself relax as you saw your dad's scowl softened towards him.

 

"Yeah, _______'s sister, Michelle, was that way as a kid," your father chuckles, as he places a hand on his own hip. "She used to just use one fry to suck the stuff off of it." You fake a noise of disgust in response. Your number was called almost immediately after the comment. You oblidge when your dad nods to you, silently asking for you to sit as he turns to grab the order.

 

Taking the time away from your father as a chance, you turned to Sans and sit down with Sans and softly ask, “What was that up at the counter?”

 

Sans freezes as he seems to come to a realization. His cyan blush has returned with full force. "S'nothin bad. I assure you." His tone is soft, deep, and has a ring to it that assures you what he said was true.

 

“Look, I know that, but Dad’s not the one who has this… relationship with you guys, okay? He doesn’t know you, Sans,” you immediately answer, rubbing the back of his skull was an instinct you couldn’t ignore. Even as he grumbles mostly to himself. You chuckle and leane closer, “What was that grumpy bones?”

 

“I don’t get you guys… humans, I mean,” he answers, glancing as he sees your father returning with two trays. “You guys always assume for the worst. Can’t you have faith in, ya know, **humanity**?”

 

“I don’t know, bonehead,” you sigh before adding. “Just look at all the **grand** atrocities that our species has done to themselves, not including other species that we have stolen homes from, locked away… We’re horrible…” You pause and give your father a soft smile as he sets the trays down moments after you had your own revelation about the human race. You slowly remove your hand from within Sans' hood, stopping the gentle rubs on the back of his skull in favor for food.

 

Your father notices how you both seem hurt and how you stopped comforting Sans. He sits down and immediately starts in his gentle, prodding tone, “Looks like someone is hangry after all. And, I know when _____ is hangry, she needs good laughs and some greasy food, usually…” He pauses as he ses Sans lifted his head, grinning more than usual. He rises a brow and continues, offering you part of your meal, “And, I know that it’s my patriarchal duty to initiate the **ribbing**.”

 

* * *

 

 

After the meal is done, your father chuckles and points out a sauce smear on your shirt. You stand and head to the bathroom. As Sans reaches out for you, much to the shock of you and himself. You blush and state that you just need to wash some sauce off of your shirt before it became stained. Even as you walk away, feeling warm from his concern. You wonder if you even deserve such a good man.. Monster. It only takes a few moments for you to rinse out the spot and use the hand dry in attempts to dry it back out, but apparently your claim about human being is much too correct. It's plenty of time for trouble to start stirring.  Your father stands awkwardly, between Sans and a guy and girl who are obviously looking down at Sans.

 

 _Dad is trying to be good dad and just protect his daughter's friend. He just wanted to have a nice brunch with his daughter and_ ** _ketchup_** _with her progress in school. Dad deserves better…_  He speaks in a slow, deep tone that resonates with you deeply. It is the same tone he’s used when he needs to correct your and your sister’s actions. Even at the small distance of four yards away or so, you can see your father’s strain to stay calm in the situation. No doubt the vein in his forehead is visible as he struggles against his anxiety to not run from the situation. _Dad, this isn’t your battle to fight._

 

In an attempt to keep calm, you approach the situation with a smile and gentle question, “What’s going on, guys?”

 

The girl points a sharpened, fake nail at your father as she hisses, “This guy is a hanging out with a damned Monster!” The guy, obviously very macho, nods and steps closer to you to simply look intimidating. She sneers and shakes her bottle blonde hair as she poked your father in the chest, “Isn’t that right?” You sigh and step forward to get her off your father, only to be stopped by the guy. For being one for few words and not much intelligence shown, he knows the system for this form of malarkey.  


To everyone’s surprise,  your dad places a hand on the girl’s shoulder, just as he did with you and sister. “There is no reason to act aggressive to the Monsters. They are a peaceful race. The fact that our kind had locked them underground shows that they are not a threat. We should be thankful they aren’t walking around demanding that we pay for our ancestor’s sins. Violence isn’t the answer, kiddo. Acceptance is.”

 

Immediately, the girl hisses and bats his hand away from her. She growls, “The only reason you want your **acceptance** is because your a fag for the Monster.” A heavy pause rests in the air for a moment with a gentle hum of some magic. You recogniz it as Sans becoming livid over this tiny, ball of fury insulting your father. Everyone in the situation knows he can’t do anything against a human at this point. The laws have not yet progressed to cover self-defense for Monsterkind. You step again only to get the guy’s  arms around you to restrain you.

  
Then, the tenstion breaks, your dad throws his head back and begins to laugh. He wipes a tear from his eye as he leans in and answered with a few residual chuckles, “Ya know, that’s rich. I don’t know about that seein’ as I have a wife to answer to and I don't know if I'm into the boney types, but I know that I'd choose him over you any day." In a flash she reaches up and scratches him. Blood falls from your father’s shocked face as he holds a hand up to the fresh wound and backs up. You become furious and thrash against the guy who grunts in effort. The girl stands, watching in surprise at her own work. With a bite to his arm, you made quick work to get away from the guy and tackle her. With her pinned to the ground you struggle to keep her claws away from your own face.  Finally, you have her hands pinned across her chest. Sans runs to the counter where Rebecca still stood. You hear him bellow for someone call for an ambulance and the cops. It's easy to see that the bystander effect and Sans was making an effort, thankfully. You sighed, trying to keep her in place when your hear Sans yell.

 

You glanced up and see Sans raise his hand up and motion it closer to him, as he forced the guy back and to sit on the floor. He turns to give you a smile. His expression quickly becomes dark as he saw what you weren’t paying attention to her. She bites your wrist, just like your sister had done during your sibling squabbles, but she clamps down and causes you to reel back to change hands for pinning her hands. _Fair enough, I bit her bodyguard of a boyfriend anyways._ But, before you can re-establish the pressure on her wrists she swings at your face once more. You feel a nick on forehead, but close that eye as the blood drips down. “That is enough!” you yell at her, causing her to pause. You took the time press her hands back across her chest and wait for the--  

 

Police finally arrive and you are lifted off of the girl. The pair are pulled away from your group.  They are sat on chairs in a partitioned section away from your group to be questioned. A young officer is taking notes from your father's point of view. Sans is pulled into a booth and questioned by a female officer with silver hair sticking under her hat and a twinkle of knowing in her tired eyes. An officer calls in that they need a medic as soon as possible for your dad as he approaches you with memo pad in hand. He pauses and adds that you will need medical attention. “Let’s see how bad you are,” he comments as he starts writing down information. You insist that you will go to the clinic for the wounds later; you just wanted the two to be dealt with first. Even as you are giving your 'report' you keep insisting that your father and you will see a doctor after. "Kiddo, you don't have to worry about bills if that's your issue with your pops and... uh, friend." You shake your head grumble that isn't the issue and assure him, again, that you and your father will be seen.

 

The officer seems to be unimpressed with the promise until Sans insists from his spot in the booth, “I’ll make sure these two boneheads get to a doc, officer. I know they’re just worked up after the scuffle and want to makes sure that things are done right.” He was having a casual conversation with the female officer at that point if he felt like he could just interject like that. Especially since her first reaction to his  **dramatic outburst** was to chuckle and pat his arm.  
  
“Make sure they do, we’ll ask for more information later, but I will be in contact," he gives a curt nod before joining the rest of the police officers who were currently arresting the pair. "O'Hare, watch the girl, she's got nails on her!"  
  
As soon as he is allowed to move, Sans rushes over to see you. "How bad did she get you?," he asks as he takes a napkin from your table and wipes at the drying blood from what you could feel, he was mostly cleaning off your eye and eyebrow.


	12. Sweet Tooth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You need to talk to the Bone Boys and Undyne will make sure that will happen.

Your hands won’t stop shaking no matter how much you teld yourself it is okay. _It’s normal for tutors and advisers to leave personal notes on how to make more progress in your field, right? Like a pro tip?_ You hold a paper copy of your thesis in your hand sent to you through the coffee girls from Sans the Skeleton. You sigh as you re-read the last message, trying to decipher the hidden meaning to his vague message. He has obviously written other messages at the empty space between your actual paper and bibliography. You swore one says, “Great start…” and another was “Perhaps … get together… more data…” You shrugs and mutter the actual message to yourself in your simultaneously worst and best impression of the skeleton, “‘I look forward to discussing this in person.’ Yeah, okay Doc Bones…”

 

The physical copy is tossed onto the table in front of you, next to your computer with the same document opened. Your hands run through your hair as you consider the actual advice he was giving you for the research, knowing that it should be held with a lot of weight. You have found out, since the party and the fiasco at Mak Dak's, exactly why the skeleton’s opinion was held in such a high regard from Alphys. He not only has degrees in the Underground, but helped create what was known as the CORE and worked under the previous Royal Scientist, his own father. One could say that science was in his **bones**. And, what you heard from him and Alphys discussing during the party (after having an r-rated psychic moment with him in the living room) showed his intelligence. You shake your head trying to remove the memories of both the vision you shared and how attractive you found him as he discussed the current theories you had on human’s latent magical--

 

“Hey, punk, glad to see you are doing okay, ” you hear a familiar strong voice greet you. You didn’t know she could speak in a low tone. You look up to see Undyne carrying a carrier full of coffee in one hand and a box of pastries in the other. “I was hoping to run into you here,” she chuckles with a gentle version of her usual grin. “Though, I’m sure you have something witty to say to that.” Her grin grew as she saw you open your mouth to protest before closing it. “Yeah… so let’s have it,” she groans and urges you with the nod of her head.

 

“Well, I’m sure it’s as hard to find me as a statue,” you murmur before offering a sheepish grin to the redhead. To your surprise, she actually laughs and walks closer. “What’s up, Undyne? You saw me a couple of days after the incident, still want to make sure your favorite human nerd is healing fast enough?”

 

“I wanted to get a hold of you because we’re talking about doing another get-together,” Undyne chuckles as she sets the box down and pulls out her phone. She looks something up on her phone as she speaks, “Because from what I hear, you are about to make everyone’s jobs so much easier with your **specific** type of nerd shit.” You don’t want to bother in telling her it wasn’t just any nerd shit since she seems to understand the implications of a successful release of your thesis would entail

 

You tap your lip and instead sigh, “Really, another party? I was just at the Skelebros place…” You flush as she realizes she has a point.

 

“That was two weeks ago, _______,” she immediately corrects you. Her eye briefly glances from the phone up to you with a grin. “That is unless your skeleton and you have been doing something behind my back….”

You immediately laugh and try to cover your blush with your cup. “I don’t own Sans.” Undyne didn’t even have to ask the question and simply grins at  the sounds of your own realization. “You know what? Fuck it, “ you starte, irritated at yourself. “Yes, I will go. Just tell me when I’ll be set-up to talk to Sans about his notes on my paper, hmm? When will I have to face my favorite skeletons and not act like I am already super-comfortable with them?” You lean back against the chair and cross your arms in a huff. You are only partially this frustrated, but you also know this would make Undyne smile.

 

“Your favorite **skeletons** , huh?” she echoes. You feel your face flush at her reminder. “So, it’s **not** just Sans? I wouldn’t have guessed that you would have gotten attached to the pair so quickly.” She chuckles and lowers her phone; your own phone and computer chimed with a notification alerting to you being invited to a party event on the Undernet’s answer to social media between humans and monsterkind. “You can dress up cute again; that is if you want.” She waggled her eyebrows for extra effect.

“I was playin’ it safe, man,” you grumble and accept the invite immediately via the application on your phone. You stop and look above your glasses at her, “Wait… tonight? As in…”

“As in you better get ready to go ASAP, brat,” she teases and picks up her package. “See you at the skeleton house.” She grins as she saunters towards the door and hollers back to remind you, “Dress cute! You won’t regret it.”

  
You roll your eyes. You have been to Papyrus and Sans’ house once after the party and that was simply to answer a request on behalf of Papyrus to make  _friendship spaghetti_. Neither you nor Paps… Papyrus had touched during the food making, but he was very disappointed when you had to leave soon after, promising that they would see you soon. You rub the bridge of your nose and sighed. _I guess soon should be now. I need to apologize more properly for leaving the friendship dinner with Papyrus. I don’t think a sorry text counts… perhaps I can bring a multi-layered cake? Tiramisu?_ With new resolution in your heart, you close your laptop and glance at the paper copy of your thesis one more time.   _'I look forward to discussing this in person.'_ "Ugh, fine, I'll bring a large cake..."


End file.
